Friendship last forever
by MyCygnusSword
Summary: What if Kurama, Rath, Okita Souji, Rune, and Hyoga live in one world, one school, and one class?please read and review!AU, Xover Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon knights, Peacemaker kurogane, and Saint Seiya!


Disclaimer : I know I don't have Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Knight, Saint Seiya, and Peacemaker, although I really want to have them….

Summary: What if Kurama (Minamino Suichi), Rath, Okita Souji, Rune, and Hyoga live in one world, one school, and one class? This is a story about that and I don't know what to do, please read and review!

Friendship Last Forever

"Shuichi!" teriak Rath dan Okita yang lari bersamaan menuju Shuichi yang tengah membaca buku.

"Ada apa? Kalian membuat Rune kesal lagi ya?" tanya Shuichi dengan tenang.

Rath dan Okita Mengangguk, lalu dengan memelas mereka berkata, "Tolong kami…"

"Hhh… Baiklah" jawab Shuichi yang sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, "Kalian sembunyilah di lemari kelas, cepat! Nanti aku yang menenangkan Rune.".

Belum ada 1 detik setelah mereka bersembunyi ada teriakan Rune sang pengejar "Okita, Rath ayo keluar! ". Dengan instingnya Rune langsung mendekati lemari dan membukanya. Okita dan Rath berteriak ketakutan , karena akan terkena ceramahan Rune yang sangat panjang dan mereka berfikir itu akan membuat mereka meninggal seketika. Lalu tiba tiba seseorang yang tak lain adalah Shuichi menghentikannya dan berkata "Sudahlah Rune maafkan mereka, nanti biar aku yang menasihati mereka."

"Baiklah" api yang membara disekitar tubuh Rune pun padam seketika . Okita dan Rath mendapat bonus hadiah 'ceramah dari Shuichi' yang memang lebih panjang dari ceramahan Rune. Namun setelahnya mereka dapat bernafas lega.

Teng Teng…..

Waktunya pelajaran dimulai. Guru Athena pun memasuki kelas. " selamat pagi anak anak! Bagaimana kabar kalian?".

"Baik Guru Athena!" Jawab semua murid secara serempak.

"Ayo, kumpulkan PR kemarin! Hyoga tolong ya!"

"Baik!"

Satu per satu anak mengumpulkan PR. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan damai dan tanpa gangguan dari hal apapun.

Tak disadari tibalah waktunya pulang,anak anak berhamburan keluar. Kecuali Shuichi, Okita, Rath, dan Rune, mereka memang selalu menunggu beberapa saat di sekolah untuk menghindari berdesakkan dengan orang, sekalian pulang bareng Hyoga sang ketua kelas yang sangat sibuk dengan rapat kepengurusan kelas. Mereka memang selalu pulang bareng karena rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Hei ayo kita pulang nanti kemalaman " ajak Shuichi. "Ah.. bentar dulu ada barang yang ketinggalan, tunggu bentar ya!" kata Rune berlari kembali ke kelas.

Tak lama kemudian

"Yuk udah aku ambil kok!"

Disaat pulang Rath dan Okita membuat Rune kesal dan membuatnya mengejar mereka lagi. Melihat hal itu Shuichi dan Hyoga hanya dapat berfikir, tuh dua anak ga ada kapok kapoknya, ya, sambil geleng kepala. Saat Rune mengejar Rath dan Okita yang menyeberang jalan tiba tiba dari arah lain ada bus berjalan kencang. Rune yang tidak sadar akan hal itu terus berlari mengejar Rath dan Okita. Shuichi dan Hyoga berteriak

"Rune!" lalu berlari ke arah Rune namun terlambat, Walau Shuichi dan Hyoga sempat sampai ke tempat Rune namun tak ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan diri sehingga mereka bertiga tertabrak bus tersebut. Rath dan Okita tak sadar akan hal itu terus berlari, saat sadar Rune, Shuichi, dan Hyoga tak ada di belakang mereka,dan hanya berfikir Rune, Shuichi, dan Hyoga sedang menjahili mereka dan terus berfikir seperti itu sampai rumah mereka. (saya sendiri tak paham mengapa mereka tidak sadar)

Keesokan harinya saat di sekolah Rath dan Okita baru tahu alasan Rune, Shuichi dan Hyoga tak ada di belakang mereka karena mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit akibat tertabrak bus. Rath mengulang ingatannya, lalu barulah ia sadar bahwa kemarin Hyoga dan Shuichi berteriak memanggil Rune. Sedangkan Okita ingat akan bunyi keras yang keras saat mereka berlari.

Mereka berlari ke ruang guru. "sekarang Rune, Shuichi, dan Hyoga dirawat dimana?" tanya Okita kepada Guru Athena.

"Dirumah sakit Gold Saint." Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih!" kata Okita dan Rath hampir berbarengan lalu kembali ke kelas.

Dikelas terasa hampa karena tidak ada yang berlari karena dijahili Rath dan Okita, juga tak ada yang melindungi mereka apabila dikejar Rune. Namun Rath dan Okita berprilaku layaknya tak terjadi apa apa.

Sepulang sekolah Okita dan Rath pergi menjenguk Rune dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Rath kepada seorang perawat yang bertugas menjaga Rune dan yang lain.

"Mereka bertiga selamat namun yang bernama Rune dan Shuichi belum sadar karena langsung terkena hantaman bus, untungnya mereka selamat." Jawab perawat tersebut.

"Boleh kami masuk?"

"Silakan. Ingat satu hal jangan membuat keributan!"

"Baik!" Setelah menjawab seperti itu, Okita dan Rath segera masuk ke kamar Hyoga yang sudah sadar. Mereka menghampiri Hyoga dan berkata "Maafkan kami karena Rune mengejar kami, Rune, Shuichi dan kamu jadi begini. Maafkan kami!"(dengan wajah menyesal dan hampir menangis)

"Sudahlah tak apa lini bukan salah kalian. Ini takdir."jawab Hyoga. "Lagipula lukaku tak seberapa dibanding Rune dan Shuichi. Lebih baik sekarang kalian ke kamar Shuichi dan Rune "

"Baiklah, kami permisi." Kata Okita dan Rath sambil meninggalkan kamar Hyoga.

Okita dan Rath berpencar Okita ke kamar Shuichi, Sedangkan Rath ke kamar Rune.

Di kamar Shuichi, Okita melihat Shuichi yang masih terbaring belum sadarkan diri dengan transfusi darah yang masih mengalir dan masuk ke tubuhnya serta balutan perban yang ada di badannya. Dalam hati Okita berkata, Shuichi cepatlah sadar kami sangat membutuhkanmu kami juga sayang padamu. Terimakasih selalu membela kami saat kami di kejar Rune. Maafkan kami! Kami akan berusaha memperbaiki sifat kami. Karena itu cepatlah sadar dan kembali ke sekolah!. Shuichi masih tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

Di kamar Rune, Rath melihat hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Okita, Rune juga belum sadarkan diri. darah untuk transfusi juga masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang mungil, serta perban yang membalut badannya. Di dalam hatinya Rath merasa bersalah.

Beberapa hari kemudian Rune, Shuichi dan Hyoga diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, secara dadakan Rath & Okita mengadakan acara (dapat dibilang ini original ide mereka) "gomenasai' yang dapat menghilangkan rasa bersalah mereka terhadap Rune, Shuichi, dan hyoga. Padahal sebenarnya Rune, Shuichi dan Hyoga tidak marah, dendam apalagi berpikiran kecelakaan itu karena mereka berdua. Yang pasti setelah ini persahabatan mereka tetap utuh.

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I want to know your opinion about this fanfic. So, please review! Ah, and tell me if you want more fanfic about them… thank you!


End file.
